Forbidden but Pure
by Canano
Summary: There comes a time when something forbidden is the purest thing in the world. Chapter 6 is up
1. Prologue

**This is my first real Vocaloid fanfic. By that I mean in paragraph form. I promise you **_**Dare the Vocaloids**_** will be updated soon, but until then I'm going with this story. I got inspired when I watched about ten or so PVs. Well here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Chapter00: Prologue

* * *

Love. Something used much too often to be true. True love, fake love, forbidden love, and even lust gets the best of us. For even I, Luka Megurine, have fallen to the curse this place calls love. I have grown the wings to prove it. Teal butterfly wings rest on my headphones; yet I know of no one that has teal in their hair except for one girl, Miku Hatsune. I have never seen such a person before. Her beautiful long teal hair, matching teal eyes, her figure slim, her skin of pure innocence; yet I still have hard times talking to her. Plus our age is nothing to toy at. I was six when we meet, she was two.

But this story is not about me and her. It's about our two friends who have yet to fall for eachother. Their story starts from when they were born to now. Our friends' story is not to be messed with or be torn. For my book of history mentioned this year will be a thousand years, and a love so pure that they are granted with angel wings.

Our story starts in a little town known as Magnet. Where we see a micracle happening, two lives are about to be born.


	2. Prophecy

**I bet people already know about one of the inspired PVs. If you guessed Magnet, then you're right. I watched every Magnet PV I could find on youtube. If you're confused about the couples or anything else in this story, then go to my profile or youtube and watch Magnet by like four or five different couples (LOL). Anyways, let's get started shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I told you already I don't own Vocaloid. I live in America not Japan (sadly).**

**Warnings: slight adultish themes... SLIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter01: Prophecy**

* * *

_"It's a miracle," a man held on to a tiny infant boy. He had blond hair, aqua blue eyes, and rosy pink cheeks. The man had thought there was a baby girl to be born, but was happier when he saw a boy._

_"Honey!" a woman cried. The birth was not done; though the nurses all left. "Another one is coming," she was in pain again. It had been ten minutes since their son was born. How could they have one more coming? The doctor told them of only one child not two. "Get the house nurse!" she started to panic. "Hurry!" her pain was getting the best of her. She could no longer hold in her loud screams. The baby boy cried, hearing his mother in so much pain was terrible._

_He sat the baby down in his crib. Running down the hall, he searched for their house nurse. He stopped at the infirmary's doors, opening them. "Nurse! My wife is having another child," he panted. The nurse followed him to the woman. Her head had sweat dripping from it._

_"Madam Kagamine," the nurse ran next her. The nurse wiped the sweat off the woman. "Breathe. Breathe. Breathe," she whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be fine. This baby will be out soon," her comforting words calmed her. "All you need to do is calm down, and help it become part of our world," she held a cross necklace in her hand. "God has given you the gift of two children. He believes you are worthy to have them both," the nurse sighed in relief. The woman had calmed down enough to have the baby. "Master Kagamine. If you would hold her hand, and keep her as calm as she is, I will help this baby start life," she smiled._

_The man went over to hold her hand. "It's okay, Raichi-chan," he patted her gentle hand. Raichi had more pain running through her body than ever. Her screams could be heard by neighbors. "Raichi, it'll be okay. Just breathe for ten seconds after pushing," he had reminded her. She nodded, tears running down her face. He wiped the tears with his free hand. "We will have two little bundles of joy instead of one," he whispered sweetly. "It's alright to be in pain. That means it's coming," he kissed her on the cheek._

_"Alright," the nurse smiled, "just one more push Madam Kagamine, and it'll be out." She looked at the time. 'Four fifty one,' she thought, 'looks like I'll be late again.' Her left hand grabbed the beautiful heart-shaped locket next to the cross necklace. 'I'm so sorry, Luka,' she apologized. Her head looked towards a small cry. There lying in the bed was a baby. It looked exactly like its twin brother. Its small cries were a sign it was alive. "Congratulations, Master and Madam Kagamine," she smiled, "it's a baby girl." She cleaned the small girl up, wrapped a pink blanket around her, and gave her to Raichi._

_"Oh, Kenda, look at her," she smiled. "She is simply beautiful," she gently hugged the little girl._

_"Well," he started, "we both got what we wanted." He picked up the small sleeping boy from the crib. "You wanted a girl, and I wanted a boy," he sat in the chair beside the bed. "God has given us both, and we must thank him," he smiled towards her. "You are able to go home now Nurse Jiko," he remembered. "I'm sure you have a small child waiting for you to come home."_

_Jiko smiled and bowed, "I will be here tomorrow at the same time. I will have to show Madam Kagamine how to feed the babies." She left with a smile on her face._

_"I would like to call our son Len, and call our daughter Rin," Raichi said. Kenda liked the sound of the names, so he agreed._

_Jiko had finally got out of the house. , which was a mansion when you look at it. She looked down at her bag. "The book is glowing at this time of night?" she questioned if had mistaken something. "No the book never makes a mistake," she grabbed the book. She looked over the page of it. "Angel's wings have finally come. Pure love will be numb. , fourteen years is all it takes, to wake the demon's names. Then the two will be left alone. For shadows will only know. The shadow world will destroy. Our world as we deploy. But worry not this prophecy. For the pure loves will defeat this destiny," she looked up to the sky. 'The shadow world... that horrible place is a living Hell,' she walked towards the door. 'I never thought I would have to see it again,' her sad expression was a worried one._

_"Mommy!" a small girl with long pink hair ran to Jiko. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I missed you! Daddy called from work. He said he'd be late again. The babysitter is really nice. She had a two year-old with her, and we watched Scooby Doo and Shugo Chara and a lot of other kid cartoons and anime," the little girl ran out of breath. "Maybe I should have slowed down," she laughed._

_Jiko smiled at the little girl, "That's nice Luka. And don't worry I got all of that." She looked up at the babysitter, "Thanks for watching over her. I had to stay late. Madam Kagamine had twins instead of one child like they told her." She paid the woman fifty dollars._

_"No problem Jiko," she said. "I'm always will babysit little Luka here," she smiled sweetly at her. "Plus she always helps me with my little girl," she showed the small child to Jiko._

_Jiko smiled at the small child, "I believe this lovely girl is Miku." Jiko guessed it was the baby she took care of for a little while. "Am I right?"_

_She nodded, "I must be heading home. My husband's probably worried about me." She waved at Jiko and Luka._

_"Have a safe trip home Sise," Jiko called. She closed the door. "Luka," she frowned, "Mommy saw a horrible thing in the book today." She opened the book to the prophecy. Luka's eyes widened as big as bug eyes. "I know it sounds scary, Sweetie, but it's not. See it says that the pure loves will break the destiny given," her sweet voice calmed Luka._

_Luka saddened, "Mommy, what if they don't?" Her teary eyes looked deep into Jiko's eyes. "What if they destroy the world before the pure loves show up?" her voice choked from tears. "What if they never come?" she cried._

_Jiko sadly smiled at Luka, "I don't know, Sweetie. The book never told a false prophecy, nor has it ever been wrong." She reassured Luka everything would be okay. That the only thing they could do was pray the prophecy comes true, and the pure loves saved them. _

Of course that was when I was six. My mother only knew half of the prophecy then, but soon after I turned twelve she got the rest. She didn't show the rest of it, although I am the next keeper of the book. You're probably wondering, "What book is this chick talking about?" Well there's a book in my mother's side of the family. This book tells us of everything this world is. Especially about the curse called love. The wings on my headphones have a curse on them if they are broken. Same goes for every set of wings on this doomed world. The angel wings appear every thousand years. Only one set of them too. Man, what I'd give for those wings, but I wouldn't want to go up for the challenge to come.

If there was anyone that could defeat the Shadow World, I'd give them my respect. The shadow world is forbidden to enter here, and they are forbidden to enter here. They don't listen anyways, so why bother catching them? Well, I'll tell you they are going to kill you if you don't catch them first. Let me tell you something. I will never forget that horrible day when both my parents were killed by a girl named Miku Zatsune. Now that girl looks like Miku Hatsune, but there are some differences. Miku Hatsune liked Teal, but Miku Zatsune likes black and red; Miku Hatsune likes leeks, but Miku Zatsune doesn't; and finally Miku Hatsune has a brother, but Miku Zatsune does not.

Anyways, the next time you see me will be the time I'm captured by evil Shadow Worlders. Just kidding, I'll actually be in school with my friends and soon-to-be girlfriend. With some Shadow Worlders around of course, I will make sure that they will go back to the Shadow World, along with help, and defeat them once and for 's what my mom always told me to do.

I'm eighteen in this next section of our story. , which is where the story actually starts. Where the prophecy starts its magic. My book is history, and by that I mean that it predicted everything that happened. I have only my mother's crossed necklace for protection. Because it seems Shadow Worlders hate the cross for some reason. So I keep it with me and even bought my friends a cross necklace. Which is perfect for their safety, even though they are a bit suspicious of my actions. Told them it was to keep them happy. They fell for it after thirty minutes of bugging me.

"Luka are you writing again?" I heard from a distance. I sighed looking up from my notes. It was the lovely perfect friendly Miku Hatsune, my love. "Seriously, you need to stop writing in that book of yours. Who knows what's going to happen when just stop listening to us. I mean I've been calling you for over two hours, and I finally got your attention. I mean-" I cut her off with a kiss. The touch of her sweet soft lips on mine was amazing. We stayed like that until I heard a soft moan come from her. "L-Luka?" she asked. Her face was the color of a tomato now. "W-w-what was th-th-that f-for?" she hugged herself.

"Easy, I love you, I told you I loved you, you told me you loved me, and we both have been dating for almost two years now." I impressed myself for remembering how we were dating. She looked impressed, too. "Come to think of it," I started. "Today makes two years," our faces turned red. I could tell, because we were staring at each other weirdly. To stop all confusion, we made a deal. If we were together for two years we would give up our innocence. That does not need an explanation. You perverts know who you are. "So that means," I gulped, "we..."

Miku nodded her head, "W-well we did pr-pr-promise each o-o-other we'd d-do it. S-so..." Her embarrassment was always a cute moment for her. I mean her face was a cute pinkish red, her eyes showed the nervousness she had, and her beautiful figure shook a little bit. Come to think it, everything she does I see as cute. She'd always say I was sexy, and she would tell me she wanted my chest size. I'd tell her she was perfect no matter what.

Anyways, this is why we are so nervous doing this. One because it's illegal for some reason in this town, and two I was eighteen and she was fourteen. I could go to jail if it was revealed that we did this. She started to unbutton her black school shirt. I untied her tie for her, since she forgot to. My face went blood red when I saw her teal black lacy bra under her half unbuttoned shirt. I stopped myself from doing anything to myself. I didn't want her to think I was perverted. Her shirt was unbuttoned, took off, and thrown across the room like a doll no one liked any more. She started unzipping her skirt, until we heard a knock at the door. "Oh, man!" I whispered. "Miku-Chan put your shirt back on and hurry," I hated when people interrupted stuff. Once we were both in our underwear (don't ask), and the pizza guy knocked on my door. I had to practically put a robe on to get the pizza. I opened the door to see it was the lovely life-ruiner, "Mikuo Hatsune. What are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He always lied about his and Miku's mom needing her for something.

Mikuo looked around the place, "Where's Miku?" He was always angry at me for taking her most of the day. "I was told she was here by Mom," he smiled that distasteful grin. Everything about him was evil or perverted.

"Be gone evil Shadow Worlder! Go back to your devilish home from which you came!" I love making fun of Mikuo and his idiotic looks. I could see his face getting red of anger. "You cannot enter my home with your perverted lies!" I laughed. I stopped with all the jokes, "Okay. Okay. I'm done with funny stuff, but the truth is Miku has to stay tonight. Her mother said she could Mr. Pervert." I gave him my angriest stare, and crossed my arms.

He looked irritated, "I am not some creature you made up from that make believe world of yours." He looked behind me. "Miku come on. Mom needs you home for some reason," his lying voice sounded like an evil monster. "Make it quick coming home okay?" he left from my door.

"I never want to see you here again Mikuo!" I yelled at him as loud as I could. I was frustrated at him. He kept reminding me I don't live in a house anymore, and that I don't have parents anymore either. He keeps reminding me of everything I once had was lost forever, but I know I can get it back. My house I can get back, but I can never see my parents until I was dead. "Miku you're not believing him are you?" I turned to her. Holding her hands, I cried. "Please tell me you don't believe that stupid idiot," she shook her head. I was relieved she loved enough to see through Mikuo's lies now. "I love Miku-Chan," I whispered so low that only we could hear.

"I love you, too, Luka-Chan," she replied. Her soft sweet voice made me feel like I wasn't lonely. Like I didn't need anyone when I was alone. She brought that out of me. I told her all my secrets. Plus she told me hers, and we understood each other. "Luka-Chan," she looked up at me, "I'm going to move out and live with you when I turn sixteen." I looked at her with big eyes.

"Miku-Chan that will just make everyone suspicious of us. No one knows about us, and this will make people wonder," I freaked out. "Plus I might go to jail for keeping you, because the cops here are just that stupid," I looked into her stare. She had that sad expression like she forgot that could happen. I stopped my explaining for once. "But if you really want to. Then I suppose you should tell your mother when you get home tomorrow," I saw her sadness flip to happiness.

Miku sat up her side of my bed. "I heard we were going to get new students tomorrow, Luka-Chan," she chirped. Miku always loved new students coming to our school. We had a very small school so every grade was stuck together one large room. "You think they are as old as me or younger?" she asked. I shrugged, because I had no clue myself. Miku thinks I know, but won't tell her. "Luka-Chan, you always keep things from me. When will you tell everything?" she asked.

I sat next to her on my bed, "I don't know about the new students, but I will tell you everything I know when the time comes." I kissed her forehead gently. "Good night my sweet Miku," I smiled.

"Good night Luka-Chan," her eyes fluttered to sleep.

I took my book, opened to the prophecy, and read the rest. "What the," I stared at the prophecy. "Is this the rest? Is this what Mother was so afraid of?" I looked at the book. A picture of two Shadow Worlders holding hands smiled evilly. If you're wondering why I'm shocked, then it's because the prophecy said the Shadow Worlders look like the pure loves. 'Mother, I understand why you didn't tell me now' tears formed in my eyes. 'It was so that I wouldn't worry about my life being in danger,' my eyes went blurry. Two Shadow Worlders were coming to kill the ones who looked like them.

Don't worry if you don't understand the story yet. It has only begun so far. My friends will come into my life soon enough. You will just have to wait until that time comes. I only revealed what the prophecy has said. You must keep that in mind to understand this story properly. I myself had to remember it when I meet them two. I must leave you to wonder what the prophecy proclaims to.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are so fun aren't they? They make you wonder what's gonna happen next. Oh and if you skipped the top, I simply put a warning sign up there. All fanmades and original Vocaloids are in this. I wonder if anyone knows who the pure loves are in this story yet. Hint it's not Luka and Miku. Cookie to whomever figures out who they are and who the Shadow Worlders that are coming are. The hint for the Shadow Worlders is the pure loves. So if you get them right then you could possibly get the Shadow Worlders right. Maybe. It depends on how many fanmades are made from them. Well see you next time.**


	3. Forbidden

Hey people. I was out sick when I wrote the prologue and the first chapter, so that's why they were so fast on the internet. The reason this is up so late is because I had exams and went to my marching band competition. Anyway let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Warning: Language, Violence, Bloody scenes, and death mentions

* * *

**Chapter02: Forbidden**

* * *

_"Mama! Papa!" she cried. Luka couldn't believe what she saw going on in front of her. Her mother and father were lying on the cold wooden floor. Blood surrounded their motionless bodies. A bloodied white rose lay between them. She saw a small shadow move behind the vase. Causing the vase to crash to the floor. "Who's there?" she asked._

_The figure walked out from the shadows. The figure appeared to be a young, pale skinned girl with long, silky, black hair in twin tails, blood red eyes, and blood splatters every where on her dress. The small girl smirked, "I'm here, you're here, and these dead bastards are here." The small girl watched Luka's expression change from sad to scared._

"_Do you know what happened?" Luka asked the small girl. The small girl only laughed as she shown Luka her blood-stained katana. A slash of air was all she heard._

I shot up quickly without hesitation. The mourning sun was beaming down on my sleeping angel, Miku. I stretched my arms out, being careful not to hit her. Of course she heard me stretch and woke up. I noticed this quickly, "'Mourning Miku-chan. Sleep well?" I helped her sit up, making sure she wasn't gonna fall off of my bed.

"Well, I had this strange dream last night," Miku replied sweetly. "I was the queen of some green country, and some chick told me I was gonna die from some terrible cause. Then I went to this strange place called Wonderland. I was like 'Oh my god! I'm Alice from that Disney movie _Alice in Wonderland_!' I was so excited, but then the same chick came and told me to create that part of Wonderland for her. Plus-"

"Okay, Miku-chan, I get it. You had a pretty weird sleep," I laughed. Miku was so fond of telling everyone her dreams. I told her to publish them into a book, but she said she can't write books well. "Have you ever considered storytelling to little kids?"

"No. Why?" She asked.

I chuckled for a small time. "No reason," I told her. She seriously needed to be one, but what was about to happen would change hers and mine's life. We just didn't think too much about it. "Come on. We're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry," I pushed her off the bed gently.

Miku got up quickly. She had been happy there were two new kids going to her school. Which is just a huge room from three rooms in school. Our school was the weirdest school in Japan. It had the grades set up kind of like American schools were. Kindergarten was still separate from the schools, for it was only some lady's house. Anyway, the school was like this: grade school was first through fifth, junior high was sixth through ninth, and high school was tenth through twelfth.

"Luka-Chan?" I heard Miku behind me.

I turned to her, only to see her silky black bra covering her chest. Blushing, I managed to answer her, "Yes, Miku-Chan. What is it?" I quickly inserted my textbooks into my huge tan shoulder-bag, while waiting for her answer.

Miku held up two shirts, one is her uniform shirt and one is a beautiful teal sleeveless shirt. "Are we able to wear any outfit to school today?" she asked. I knew that question would pop up.

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid they said that we won't be having a day like that this year." Her expression switched from curiosity to sadness. I knew how much she loved that day. Heck, everyone we knew loved that day.

Finally, we got dressed after convincing Miku the most loved day was gone. I grabbed my mother's book, Miku's bag, and my bag. I offered to carry her bag for her, since she fears her brother did something to it. Lovely.

"Miku-Chan, you're gonna have to carry this by yourself some day," I nagged her, teasingly. She just rolled her teal eyes as we left the apartment. There's no telling what our friends are doing, plus I don't really want to know.

**~(Unknown's POV)~**

**`~(Shadow World)~`**

A petite, young fourteen-year-old girl kneeled to a tall silhouette, "Grandfather, the traitor's daughter and her beloved girlfriend are on the move." The girl made a disgusted face upon saying girlfriend. The silhouette's single violet eye could be seen in the darkness. It sent chills to the girl's spine every time she saw the eye.

"I see," he spoke calmly. "Then we mustn't waste time. Let us go up to the Human World, shall we?" he evilly grinned. Walking from the shadows, one could say that he was the top dog, the head honcho, the big daddy, the evil of all evil here. His skin was as pale as a ghost's, his body was covered in bloodied bandages, his short, messy hair was a raven colored, he wore his black, yellow, purple coat on his shoulders, his pants were slick black, and his shoes were a dark, dark purple.

The girl looked at the man bitterly, "You don't mean I have to go, right?" She didn't like the thought of going up to the Human World again. That would mean she had to cover up her beautiful symbol on her abdomen. She disliked covering up the symbol, but if her grandfather said she had to go, she would.

"I'm afraid you and some others are going to the surface," he explained. "I know you hate going up there, Zatsune, but you, your brother, and some of the finest hunters must go. That is your mission, and I will not let these pure loves sip through my hands again, understand!"

Zatsune, a last name only given to those who possess great power. Only one girl had Zatsune in her name. "Miku! Master Taito! There is big trouble at the gate!" a young boy yelled. Miku and Taito looked over at the boy who was yelling. I was none other than Zatsune, Mikuo.

Miku groaned heavily, while as Taito just sighed. "Which gate are you talking about Mikuo?" Taito questioned. If it was the gate he was thinking of, then they were in big trouble indeed.

Mikuo took a long thought to the gate's name and location. Several minutes later he finally found the answer. "The Forbidden Gate in the South part of town," he answered. Mikuo looked at his sister and Taito, "What?"

Miku growled, "That's the freaking gate we need, baka! We're going there T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W!" She was angry at her brother's stupidity. He was never stupid, unless it was something important, and it takes hours to tell them the news.

"Oh," he blinked. No one ever told him he was going. Heck, no one knew he was alive except for Taito, Miku, their friends, and their parents. "Well, it's not that bad of trouble. The gate's locked tight shut. There's nothing anyone can do to make it open." Proud of his knowledge, Mikuo gave himself a pat on the back.

Miku, on the other hand, just slapped her brother in the nose. "NOW WE HAVE TO TAKE A PLANE YOU IDIOT!" Miku's face was as red as a tomato right now. Her brother was aware of this, and choose not to say something stupid.

Instead he complained about the slap he received. "You didn't have to slap me," he complained, rubbing his red, left cheek.

Miku laughed, "I didn't slap you. I just high-fived your face." She and Mikuo was fighting with words of insult, anger, and vulgar language.

Taito grew angry with this and tired. He grabbed the two Zatsunes, by their hair, and brought them to their rooms. "You two settle down, before I feed you to the dragon," shivers went down the girl and boy's spine. The thought of the huge black dragon inside the deepest and darkest cave in the Shadow World. "You two will take the Forbidden Gate on the east side of town. Got it?" he commanded. The two teens nodded. Still frightened by the thought Taito had given to them.

As Taito headed out of view into his room, two pair of golden eyes glow from a shadowy corner. Two silhouettes walked out of hiding. One was a boy, the other a girl. "Did you here that brother?" the girl asked. "They're going to the Human World."

The boy smirked, "I heard, dear sister, they are also going to try and find the pure loves. How pathetic."

"Pathetic indeed, brother. Pathetic indeed," the girl finished.

The two kids evilly giggled, leaving the castle out of their sights.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry I was late updating. I know how ya'll been waiting for the next chapter. Well here it is. Free drawing of the story to whoever can guess who the boy and girl are. Next time I will update much more quickly next time.**

**Question:**

**Do you like learning what the Shadow Worlders are up to? Or… Do you like just Luka telling the story from her view?**

**That question is an important thing for me to know. Well anyway, Rin and Len will show up in the next chapter, I promise. Also Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo are being introduced next chapter, too. I have given you a hint of the pure loves, and that was the two hidden children. Good luck with the figuring out. One more thing. The symbol mentioned in this chapter is on YouTube under RinLuvsLen. It will be up tomorrow, and some of the characters as well. See you next chapter.**


	4. Twins

**Yo guys! Canano here with the next chapter of **_**Forbidden but Pure**_**. Len and Rin show up and it's in Len's POV. This chapter is gonna be funny, maybe. So enjoy the story. Sorry for the late update again. Stupid internet went crazy on me. Plus, the symbol is my avatar now. Sorry for making all of you wait.**

**Warnings: Language, OOCness, and Fighting**

**Disclaimer: I can't work right now, so… I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Chapter03: Twins

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned as I slowly rose from my sleeping position. Turning off the clock, I looked at the time. "WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed. I mean come on, my clock was supposed to be set for six o' clock not 7:15. So what did I do? I ran to the room that belongs to my sister, Rin.

The thing is you can't open her door well. Her room was such a mess that you couldn't even walk in it. "Rin! Get your lazy butt up, and open this door!" I was ready to tackle her to the ground. All I heard was a groan, and something was thrown at the door. That meant she didn't want to be bothered.

I sighed. _'This is going to have to be the hard way, isn't it?' _I thought. Then a light bulb came on above my head. "Rin, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna throw away all you oranges," that got her. I heard a thud, items being moved, and the door opening.

"Don't throw my oranges away!" she yelled while slapping me. Of course, she then noticed she did and began to panic. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry," she pleaded. I shrugged the slap off, and hugged her.

"Rin, I thought I told you to set my alarm clock to six o' clock," I scolded. She did one of those sweat drop takes off animes.

She laughed a little bit before telling me, "Well, I told you I'm not good at setting things like alarm clocks." She looked away.

"Have you ever considered cleaning you room? I mean who knows what's living in that pile of mess of yours," I explained. She never cleaned her room after a horrible tragedy got our mother.

Rin just sighed, "I won't know where anything is if I clean it. So, I like it this way." I never knew why she had the sudden change to not clean her room and never will. I just never pay attention to it.

I looked at her, "You do know we're going to school, right?" I saw her sudden shock. She forgot… again. "I knew it. We're not being home schooled anymore, Rin-chan," I sighed.

"Rin-chan?"

"Eh!" I just realized what I said. "I said Rin, not Rin-chan, Rin."

She looked at me suspiciously, "I heard you say 'Rin-chan', not 'Rin.'" Her eyes looked emotionless as she explained what she heard. Our dad can't find out why she changes personalities, but I think it's that woman we call a stepmother. Oh, how Rin and I hate her so.

"Rin! Len! Hurry up or you're going to late!" That was our dad. Black hair and blue eyes, with a hint of stress and… something. I don't know.

"Coming!" We yelled back.

I looked back at Rin, "Listen, Rin, just get dressed and try not to mix-match your clothes this time."

Rin just smiled, "I won't make any promises." That was her way of saying she's gonna be wearing clothes that won't match. Hey, she sometimes listens though. Which is good for me, but, then again, she only listens to me.

It must be hard for her. I mean we don't know what's wrong with her, and we had many tutors complain about how she has this dark aura. I haven't seen it yet, but Dad's devil of a wife did. She said something about her eyes were red and Rin bit her so hard her hand started bleeding profusely. That was when we were five, and Dad believed her! I didn't see any signs of blood, but apparently, she did. I never heard of Rin getting red eyes. Maybe we have a triplet and she hides when we're around.

"I'm ready, Len," I turned to see Rin walk out of her room. She wore her favorite orange hoodie with a mini road roller on the lower right, a yellow skirt that goes just above the knee, one black knee-high sock on her right, one white knee-high on her left, black knee-high converses one laced all the way and one laced half way, and her signature white bow on the top of her head. She sort of listened. I think. I don't know what kind of shirt she was wearing.

I, on the other hand, am wearing a simple yellow t-shirt with white angel wings on the back, a yellow hoodie with a monkey eating a banana on it, blue jean pants, white ankle socks, and black converses with skulls, guitars, and music notes on it. "What did I just say?" I told her.

"I don't remember," she replied. Liar. She says that all the time, even to our dad last week. Even though I know she lies, I pretend I don't. Why? Because I'm that good of a person.

* * *

Finally! We're on our way to school. I'm a little nervous though. I'm sure Rin is too. I wonder how school is different from home school. I mean besides the time you start and that it's public.

"Len, where is this school we're going to?" Rin asked me. She asks many questions. She was failing home school, which is impossible to do. I guess she proved me wrong on that statement.

I just sighed, "I don't know, Rin. Maybe in the sky somewhere." I laughed after my comment about school. I looked over at Rin, who was looking in the sky now for the huge building. "I was joking, Rin," I sighed. I couldn't believe she believed me. She never- Well, actually she does believe me. Therefore, I guess I shouldn't say anything.

Rin looked at me with her emotionless, blue eyes. "I knew that. I just was looking at the crows," she pointed over to her left. And, she was right. I look to my left and saw two or three crows on top of this creepy, old shack. The roof was all wore down and patched poorly by wooden replacements, the windows covered with thick vines that looked dead when they grew, the decaying bricks falling off slowly, and the door was about to fall off its hinges. The house seemed like it had been there ever since the end of the Crusades. "Len?"

Rin touched my shoulder, but as soon as I try to answer, we hear people in the distance.

"Seme!"

"Uke!"

"Seme!"

"Uke!"

"Seme!"

"Uke!"

"Someone help me!" We finally heard a guy yell. Rin and I followed the noise to find the school right infront of us. It was smaller than I imagined it to be, but, hey, guess I was wrong… again. We quit gawking at the so called "school building" in front of us. Our eyes saw these five students in the middle of the schoolyard. "Luka! Miku! HELP ME!" the poor man yelled helplessly.

I don't blame him. The two girls just laughed at him like they loved watching his demise. A woman who looked like she was in her twenties and a man in his thirties were pulling at young man's arms. Rin and I just stared at the scene confused about the situation in front of us. "I don't know, Kaito. You look like you can get out yourself," the pink haired girl answered.

"Yeah, Kaito, you look like you can," this tealette agreed with the pink haired chick. Poor man. He must feel bad being pulled and stretched on both his sides. What were those people even fighting about? I don't know, and never will know.

My mind was debating on whether to help the sap or just walk on to class with Rin. Being the complete gentleman I am I decide to help the poor sap out. Bad Idea, Len. I sigh and shook my head at the scene. I look over to Rin, who had a paper bomb thing. "Rin, what is that?" I whispered to her.

"A paper bomb," she answered. "I'm gonna throw it right in the middle of them," she started to throw the dangerous origami.

I quickly grabbed her "bomb" from her hands. "Rin, this is no time for dangerous ideas," I scolded her. "Besides, this has to be dealt with talking, kindness, and not anything paper related," she gave me those emotionless eyes again. I just sighed at her.

She looked at the five kids, again. "What are they even fighting about, Len?" I shrugged. I had no idea what they were fighting about. I wonder why they were yelling about semes and ukes. It's really confusing why they fight about such a random topic.

I was stuck between deciding to ignore the fight and go to class with Rin, or help the poor sap stuck in the middle. Again, I decide to help him out. "Come on, Rin, let's go help him," I said to her.

She gave me a pouting expression, telling me she didn't want to help him. I rolled my eyes and dragged her over there with me. "Gakupo, I'm gonna tell you this one more time. KAITO IS MINE, BITCH!" the woman pulling the man said… or yelled. She sounded angry by the sound of it.

"Well, Meiko, since I'm older, stronger, and more handsome-"

"More like more ugly," she butted in.

"As I was saying, I deserve Kaito more than you," the tall man said. The funny thing I noticed while standing there was everybody was wearing black. I didn't get why neither did Rin. Well, she never gets anything education related.

The blue haired man looked at both of them as they bickered on and on and on. "Guys, as much as I don't want to butt in, but can ya'll please let go of me?" he asked, hoping they'd listen to him.

They both paused for a brief moment; then started back on the seme and uke thing again. Geez, can't the two of them settle it out on something other than the poor man. I mean, sure, Rin and her friend used to fight by pulling me. That ended horribly with my left arm having torn muscles, but it was only an accident. However, we were six back then and not twenty to thirty years old. I mean, come on, why fight about random subjects like semes and ukes.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't want to yell, but I guess I have no choice. "STOP!" I yelled. The five of them looked at Rin and me. "There's no need to fight about such silly topics and put this poor man in the middle of it. I mean, come on, pulling someone by their arms like you were six isn't going to help anything." I considered scolding them some more, but the brown haired chick laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

She laughed a little more, causing her to fall on the ground. "I, ha ha, can't, ha, believe this, hehehe, kid. He's. Just. So. Funny." She busted out laughing some more. Tears were falling from her eyes from laughing so much.

I stared at her and her friends, who were also laughing at me. "Congrats, Len, you just embarrassed yourself. I mean usually I embarrass you, but this time you did it all by yourself." Rin clapped her hands sarcastically. I have to admit she was right though, she did embarrass me about ninety-five percent of the time.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Rin," I said. My sarcasm increasing with every minute. "I really mean it, though. You guys shouldn't pull this guy into your fights." I pointed to the blue haired man.

The brown haired chick kept laughing at me, but the blue haired man coughed. He walked up to me, got down on one knee (everyone in the group was watching), and kissed my hand. "Thank you for your help sweet young lady," he said.

Guess what. Brown haired chick stops laughing and Rin starts laughing. "Wow! I can't. Believe. He. Called you. Lady, Len." Rin fell on the ground laughing her butt off. These guys looked at her with questioning looks.

I nervously laughed before speaking again. "Your welcome, and thanks for the compliment and all… but… I'm a boy." I said. Rin laughed some more, and the others joined her (minus blue haired man). Yeah, I feel bad for making him look like a fool, but I couldn't help it. I mean, I could, but you get my point.

The pink haired chick sighed. She looked at me weirdly for a moment, then smiled. "I see no harm they can do. Maybe they can be our friends unlike the other people in this school." She laughed at her comment. "I swear these people here don't understand love at all. Anyway, I'm Luka Megurine. I'm eighteen years old, about to graduate, and want to make sure the world is safe from evil doers." She smiled, "Plus, I want to marry my true love after they graduate or if their parents let them before hand." She winked at the tealette and smiled. I don't think she knew I noticed it. "This guy right here," she pointed to the blue haired man, "his name is Kai-"

"I can introduce myself!" He yelled. Luka smirked at his comment. She moved her arms as if she was saying 'go ahead.' He angrily nodded, and did I mention he was clumsy? No? Well, he is. "I'm Kaito Shion. I'm eighteen, I get abused by these two, and I want to be something not imaginary." He looked at Luka. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm-"

"I'm Meiko Sakine, Kaito's half-sister. I'm twenty, I'm graduated, and I work as the principle's secretary here. Ain't that the greatest damn thing you've heard?" She smiled. "Hint for you, I only took the job 'cause I do nothing during the work time." She looked over at the purple haired man. She took a long hard look at him. "This is Gay Bitch," she laughed.

I looked over at the man she pointed at. "Is your name really-"

"NO!" He said yelled. "My name is Gakupo Kamui. It is not, and will never be, Gay Bitch," he said angrily.

Meiko laughed at him as he responded to her name calling. He hit her hard on the head. "OW!" She yelled.

"Should have never called me that," Gakupo said childishly.

Luka glared at Gakupo and Meiko. She wasn't too happy for them acting childish. "I thought you two wanted to set a good example for children. Guess I was wrong," she giggled.

"Anyway, my name is Gakupo Kamui. I'm-"

"You already told them your name, Baka," Meiko said.

"Shut the hell up, Meiko!" He yelled. "I'm not bothering with you," he shooed her off. They started yelling at each other loudly. Everyone groaned except Rin and me. Luka stopped their fighting long enough for Gakupo to introduce himself. "She started it," he grumbled.

"Actually you did."

"Well, I don't care who started it. I'm ending it," Luka spoke.

"Anyway, I'm the vice principle of this school," he smiled. I had a strange sense he wasn't going to let any of his friends off easy.

The tealette beside Luka looked in her bag. Meiko nudged her just a little bit and she quickly looked up. "Oh, my turn?" she asked. They all nodded to her. She laughed nervously, "Oh, whoops." She looked over at us. "I'm Miku Hatsune and I love being at this school. I'm fourteen, I love the color teal, I love leeks, I love making new friends, I love-"

"Ok, ok, ok," Meiko said. "They get it, you're a friendly, friendly girl," she laughed. Miku blushed as she heard Meiko's comment.

I looked over to Rin, who was yawning boringly, and rolled my eyes. "Are we done with introductions, or is there one more left?" she asked. Rin's personality wasn't the type that was harsh. She was diagnosed being bipolar, which I disagreed to quickly.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Kaito asked playfully. Luka rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow…" he whimpered.

She laughed at Kaito, "Oh, come on, Kaito, I didn't hit you that hard." He glared at her evilly and mumbled something under his breath. "Anyway, don't mind his comments. He's just always like this."

Rin just rolled her eyes, "Like I need that advice."

I quickly started apologizing about her attitude. "I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior. She's been acting like this ever since something bad happened to us when we were five," I closed my eyes really tight. I hope they understood the reason to Rin's behavior.

Miku giggled. I quickly looked at her as she smiled. "It's ok. We understand completely. Don't we guys?" Everyone nodded happily. "But, who are you guys?"

I tensed up. All that time and I forgot to introduce myself. "I'm Len Kagamine,"

"And I'm Rin Kagamine," Rin said.

"We're twins and twelve-years-old," we said in unison.

"Dude, that's freaking scary," Gakupo said.

"What is?"

"You two are speaking at the exact same time," Kaito nervously said. Gakupo nodded his head in agreement. "How is that?"

'We're twins," Rin said, bored, "it's natural for us to speak in unison." They took her explanation quite well. I'm glad they did, because I hate explaining things.

"Tell us about yourselves," Luka smiled. She always seemed happy for reason. Maybe it's because we're getting along with her, or because she just loves smiling.

I took a deep, calm breath. "I want to be an author when I graduate, but, then again, I want to be a cake designer also," I said. Boy did I feel like a huge baka when I said that.

Rin shook her head at me. I figured she would do that. "I want to be a gang leader and take this town over," she laughed. "Just kidding, I really want to be a famous chef when I get older," her eyes started to sparkle like they used to. I smiled at this small moment of seeing that. That was the first time in years I had seen her eyes shine like that.

Meiko and Luka looked at each other and nodded. "Welcome to the group you two," Meiko said. "We happily add you to our happy 'family' of misfits," she laughed.

Rin and I stared at them for a moment. "Thank you for letting us be you guys' friends," we said in unison.

"That is still freaky, Man," Gakupo shook his head. We all laughed. I had a feeling we would all get along real well.

* * *

**(Shadow World)**

**(Unknown's POV)**

* * *

Taito paced around his room viciously. He hated the fact that the one gate they need to get through was closed. "Why does this have to happen?"

"What are you talking about, Master Taito?" a woman's silhouette questioned. Taito looked at her angrily, then went back to pacing. "So, no answer, huh?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her again. "What are you doing in here, Zenna?" He asked.

The silhouette stood up, "I need a break from my job at some point, too, Sir. As you know, it's awful hard to run my circus without breaks," Zenna laughed. She had pale white skin that was cold as ice, her hazel eyes showed evil in them, her short brunette hair was neatly placed under a magician's hat, and her nails painted a dark red color. She wore a black one-piece female magician suit, a blood red trench coat over the suit, black fishnet stockings fit perfectly on her legs, white blood-stained gloves covered her hands, and lovely blood red high-heels on her feet.

"You don't really look like you're on break," Taito leaned against the wall. His expression changed to a more calm mood than vicious. It was rare to see a calm face on Taito. Usually he's in a killing mood, needing to kill someone or something alive. That is how he became ruler of the Shadow World, from pure aggressiveness.

Zenna smiled, "I haven't the time to change sadly. It really is nerve wrecking when you have to change the very next day before work." Her head cocked to the side childishly, "So, in these clothes, I stay."

Taito shook his head, knowing she was going to say that. "That's quite obvious, Zenna. Now tell me how I can find the pure loves," he laughed.

Zenna only smiled, "The only way you can do that, is to find the daughter of the traitor. She holds all the secrets in that book of hers." She walked towards the door and turned her head back, "You never know what wonders you might find on your way up there."

Taito watched her leave the room. As soon as she left the room, he smiled. "You may be right about that, but, then again, I'm not looking for wonders," his only noticeable eye closed. He was tired of settling everything for everyone, but he sometimes secretly liked to help the ones he loved.

A creek was heard just outside the room. Taito stared at the door, for he knew who it was. "Only way to be quiet is to make no noise, Hagane," Taito called out. The door slowly opened, revealing a young sixteen-year-old girl.

"Sorry about that, Master Taito," she giggled. "I thought you might be asleep. So… Bye!" She waved and left.

Taito shook his head doubtingly. He thought he might as well go to sleep to get ready to depart his team. He knew he picked the right ones to go, but two names were stuck in his head to be chosen to go. "They may be useful if we need them in the future," he said, "but, for now, I'll make sure to keep them here." Taito walked to his king sized bed for his sleep. He had to be ready for the next day. As he fell asleep, someone watched him from the shadows.

"Those two twins of terror just won't give up," they said. Their pink eyes looked over to a crystal ball. "Someday, those two will get killed, and I won't be there to save them. They will learn not to mess with Taito's mind and get the Zatsunes worked up," their closed. "I suppose I'll join them for the time being, for this looks like fun."

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the late update. My Internet was going crazy. I tried to get this up the same night as **_**Never**_**, but it messed up as soon as I was just about to submit it on Fanfic. Since you been waiting for it, I tried to make it longer. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it.**

**Zenna is a character from a PV. Since the Vocaloids and UTAUloids sing them and there's no real mention that their names arethe names of the Vocaloid and UTAUloids, I made names up for some people in the PVs. Whoever gets Zenna's PV right gets a cookie. *holds up cookie* And maybe have one of their made up characters in the story, too. If it's too easy three to five people get to have a made up character in the story. I'll announce them next chapter. See ya'll next time.**


	5. Shadow

****

****

**Hey guys, Canano here. *waves* I think I'll answer someone's question now. The answer to their question is no. All the characters in this story do not have someone being them. I don't know if I mentioned this last chapter, but one person has guessed correctly on the Shadow Worlders and one person has guessed the pure loves. Rin and Len are twelve, for now, this is two years before their actual ages.**

**Zenna is from the PV of Dark Wood Circus. *laughs nervously* Yeah… Enjoy the fic. *smiles***

**Warning(s): OOCness is a major one, slight adultish themes, and language.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a girl who is a fan of Vocaloid and Utauloid.**

* * *

Chapter04: Shadow

**

* * *

**

The first thing that happened to me, when Rin and I walked in the school, was the worst thing possible. A tall man stood in front of us. He looked to be about six feet tall, his short chestnut hair was slicked back with cheap gel, he had golden eyes, and his skin was a little bit tan. He had on a black business suit, a white dress shirt, and black suit shoes. I felt like we encountered a giant when I saw him. "Where are your uniforms, you two?" He asked.

Rin and I looked at each other then back at him. "Us, Sir?" I asked nervously. He nodded his head before waiting for an answer, again. "Well, you see… Um…" I began thinking of what to say of him. Nothing came to my mind. Nothing at all.

"We don't have a 'uniform,'" Rin blurted out. I quickly looked at her and back at the tall man. He seemed angry at that moment. First, her old self showed, then she's back to being the emotionless girl.

Luka walked up behind us, with her other friends. "Principle Al, so nice to see you this morning," she smiled. I noticed the tall man smiled back at her. I started blankly at Luka then back at the man.

"Good morning, Luka," he said. "Do you know these two children?" Children? He thought we were kids? I mean, yeah, we're twelve, but we aren't children. Unless, he's talked to our parents.

Luka nodded, "They're the new students, Principle Al." Miku and the others agreed with Luka, seeing as they were friends and all. "They are very nice and funny," she added.

He smiled at Rin and me for the first time. I felt more comfortable with him smiling. I just hate it when you meet an adult and they just stare at you with a serious face. "Well, I see you've already met them," he stated. "Why don't you two come into my office," he looked at the others behind us, "and you all can go to class now."

Everyone but Meiko and Gakupo went to class. They actually went through the door right behind the principle. "We're not in trouble, are we?" I asked. He shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I have your names?" he asked gently. I've never had an adult talk to us in such a nice way. I was actually smiling.

I stared over at Rin, who was messing with some objects on the man's desk. I sighed silently as she continued. "I'm Kagamine, Len, and this," I pointed to my sister, "is Kagamine, Rin. We're both twelve-years-old and we were both home schooled until today." I grabbed Rin's hand before she could touch anything else.

Principle Al had his smile still on his face. I was getting really confused why he smiled so much. "Very nice to meet you both, Len and Rin. Now I will explain everything to you about this school," he explained. Of course I was the one who was going to listen to him, and Rin was going to just sit there.

After he explained everything to us, we found out that we had to buy our uniform at some store in the Magnet mall. Well, at least we'll feel more comfortable. "Why can't we just wear what we want to, Len?" I look at Rin. She obviously didn't like the uniform idea.

I sighed after she pulled on my hoodie. "Because this school requires us wearing a uniform. I'm not quite sure why either, Rin," I told her. She rolled her eyes as we seen a huge room on the right. "This must be our classroom… I hope," I gulped. My heart raced when I knocked on the door.

"Then, why do you sound scared?" Rin asked me. I looked angrily at her. She really was pushing my nerves, sort of.

The door opened and I heard a female voice talking about what sounded like math. I looked back at Rin. She gave me the go ahead gesture, which I feared she would do. I slowly entered the room. "Oh, hello there. You must be the new students," she sang. Her silky, black hair was shoulder-length and wavy, her green eyes seemed to sparkle every time they hit the sunlight, her pale skin seemed flawless, and she seemed to have the body of a model. She had a gorgeous red rose placed neatly in her hair, a black satin dress fit perfectly on her body and flowed out down her waist, black silk gloves were on her hands, and beautiful red high-heeled pumps were worn on her small feet.

"Hey, Len," I heard Rin say, "stop staring." I looked at her with a sigh.

She gave me that questioned look that I knew would show up. "Well, you're supposed to look at the person you're talking to, or it would be rude," I explained.

Rin rolled her eyes, "But you weren't talking to her, Len." I sighed. Of course I haven't talked to her yet, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to.

I looked back at the young woman. "Yes, we're the new students. I'm Len, and this is my twin sister, Rin." I told her. She seemed warm and inviting, but she also seemed like the type of person not to mess with on a bad day. I would have to remember that next time I see her.

The woman smiled sweetly, "It's so nice to have new students. We just love it since nothing good happens here." She turned towards the others in the class. "Everyone, this is…" she leaned towards us, "What's your last name?"

"Kagamine."

"Ah, yes. This is Kagamine, Len and Kagamine, Rin " she sang. "Make sure you treat them very nicely or else," I looked at the others. Frightened would be the word to used if you saw them. I looked at the teacher and coughed. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself," she laughed. "I'm Soprano, Prima, but you can call me Prima if you like."

Rin leaned towards me, "Why is she so happy all the time?" I looked at Rin with a confused look. She knew what it meant. "Never mind," she said.

Prima, as she said she was liked to be called that, pointed towards the back of the room. "The only seats available are in the back right next to each other," she explained.

"Right behind the two emo kids," I heard a guy whisper to his friend.

Prima apparently over heard them, because she literally smashed a ruler on his desk. The ruler went into tiny pieces and the desk had a small chunk off it.

"Cool," Rin stared in amazement. "I wish I could do that." I took a few steps away from her.

"Don't let me catch you on you're bad side, Rin," I said. She really scares me when she's angry. I looked back at Prima, and she was back to her happy mood. I sighed in relief.

Prima laughed softly as she fixed her rose. "Now that that's settled, I would love for you two to take you're seats. We're on seventh grade math now," she said. We nodded and made our way to our seats.

As we sat down, I heard a soft cry in front of me. I looked at the girl in front of me. She had silky, shoulder-length, black hair, pale skin that looked as white as snow, and a slim figure. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck, black jean pants, dark grey tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, but she looked like she didn't want to be bothered.

I looked over to Rin, who was sleeping, and sighed. "It'll be alright," I looked in front of me again. The boy sitting beside her was comforting her. I smiled, they had to be twins, too. He looked exactly like he was the type that would comfort the one he loves. He was pale like his sister, had the same black hair in a ponytail, and his figure was a little bigger than the girl's. He had on a black jacket with grey dragon wings on the back, black rider jeans, a dark grey shirt with the reaper as a design on it, grey tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

I smiled as I saw the sight. A brother comforting his sister while she's crying. It was something I did when Rin and me were five. She would cry every time a thunderstorm came around. I think she still had that little phobia though, but she seems to hide instead of cry. I definitely miss the times we were five. It was a lot of fun then.

I felt a tug on my hoodie and turned towards Rin. "Len, do you have any idea what she is saying?" she asked. I laughed as I shook my head. She pouted hearing this answer. To be honest I was too busy remembering the good times, that I forgot we were in school.

_RING! RING! RING!_

I shot my attention back to class. I looked around the room as everyone was walking out the door. I turned towards Rin to see she had also got up. I grabbed her hand as she walked in front of me. "Where's everyone going, Rin?" I asked her.

She gave me a thinking look for a minute or so. "I think Prima said something about lunch. So, I'm going to get some," she started walking again. I ran up right beside her as we began chatting about the school.

The lunchroom was a pretty huge room. It had tables everywhere and people sitting with friends and chatting. Rin and I noticed the two kids who sat a seat infront of us, sitting at a lone table, but I was the only one to notice Luka walking over towards them. She reminded me of my mother, caring for others even though you barely know them. I guess Luka was right about helping people when she was older.

"Len, are you just going to stand there and stare at that table, or are you going to get some food?" I heard Rin. I laughed nervously, apologizing to everyone behind me and to Rin. I had a feeling I would love to be at school a lot more than home.

* * *

`~(Lunchroom)~`

`~(Luka's POV)~`

School became a lot more fun since I noticed two little twins walk to the school. They told us their name was Kagamine, Len and Kagamine, Rin. I smiled as I thought about them. They haven't noticed their love for each other is stronger than they think. I believe people call it incest or twincest or something to that nature, but I call it love. For you can love whomever you choose to and live with the choice forever, forgetting every insult you here as you see only your lover.

I haven't told my friends about two other twin siblings I know of. I knew their whole family by my mother. My mother had told me there were some Shadow Worlders that escaped the Shadow World for the better. That's when I met them. Their parents had ran away when they were still newborns. They've been like family ever since, but I couldn't let them be seen with me by Shadow Worlders hunting them. It would hurt to see more people I love die.

I walked out of the lunch line when I saw the two. It's how I always see them, brother comforting sister. It always made me smile seeing that. "Hey," I said to them.

The boy looked up at me first. He smiled a little bit, but it wasn't it for long. "Hey, Luka," he answered back. He went back to comforting his crying sister.

I sat down next to her, helping him out like friends do. He knew I understood him and his sister's pain. They lost their parents at the age of eight, after that I've helped them out countless times. "Is it the same as last time?" I asked worried.

I heard him sigh, "Lin's just reliving that event. Nothing new really." He sounded so calm, so caring, so… brotherly, but he usually was the tough guy everyone backed away from.

"That's a very tragic time for her, isn't it?" I asked, worried about her. He nodded very quietly. My sad eyes fell upon the crying girl, _'Such a fragile girl doesn't deserve what she's been through.'_

I looked up at my friend, "Ren, how's your symbol?"

He looked at me strangely, but realized the question. "It's not a good place to have it, if that's what you mean," he explained. "I just have this strange pain every time it shows just a little bit. It's a curse if you ask me," he ranted. I laughed. It's real funny when Ren rants. He keeps yapping about the strangest of arguments.

I nodded, "I never had one, so I'll agree with you there." He smiled as I laughed. "You're the last of the Haines," I explained, "give your last name a good meaning for a new beginning."

"We will, Luka," he answered, "you won't have to worry about that." I smiled. He was a trustworthy guy. He always kept his word, and he always made sure it was done right. Lunch was better than ever that day.

* * *

`~(Shadow World)~`

`~(Unknown's POV)~`

* * *

"A slight glimmer of light can produce a shadow of such destruction, that no one can stop it. It grows stronger with each evil deed that happens on the other world. A son and daughter of shadows result of this.

Parent… that word is such a disgrace to our kind. No one ever takes care of their child here. Why would anyone be called a mother or father in this murderous world? Children are left behind at the age of five to fend for themselves. That is how this world works, and that is how we differ from humans."

A young twelve-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old girl stood in the older one's room in silence. They stared at each other for minutes, neither of them knowing what the other was thinking.

The younger one smiled sadistically, "What's the matter, Temptation? Scared of something?" The young girl's laugh made the older one feel unsettling, but she would not give in to the young girl's trick. "I bet Zatsune told you all about how the humans can _love _and all that nonsense. Am I right?" she asked.

The older one, who's name was Temptation, looked bitterly at the girl. She smiled seductively, "Now why would someone like me want love? I have two men fighting over me already, and just think how much more will if I went there. We would find the Pure Loves a lot faster then."

The twelve-year-old rolled her eyes. She knew about the two men Temptation was talking about. The shadow world had an effect on people from the other world. It kept them alive for many years, unless, however, the Shadow Worlder that owns them decided it was time for them to die. The two men Temptation have and the people Zenna have for her circus are examples.

"Yes, and you've had them since the end of… When again?" she asked.

Temptation just laughed, "I've had them for twelve years. It's quite lovely actually." She walked over to a lovely end table painted in solid black and grabbed the glass of champagne off of it. "They've been very loyal, yes?" She smiled.

"I say they can't be trusted. Even if they are under your horrible grasp," she shook her head. "You and Zenna have that same thought in your heads, it's not even funny," she turn toward the window.

Temptation looked at the young girl with no emotion, waiting on her to respond again. Nothing came out of her mouth. "Is there a problem?" she asked. Temptation knew exactly about Taito's word about the other world. She agreed to go after a few minutes of speaking with Miku Zatsune.

She walked over to the girl and followed her gaze. It landed on an old clock tower just on the other side of the dark forest. "The theater starts at the same time as the clock tower chimes. I believe it's a gluttonous play tonight," she looks to the left of the clock tower. Temptation did the same as she spotted lights illuminate from the forest.

"Tonight is definitely a night for that kind of play," Temptation and the younger girl said in harmony. For they knew tomorrow was when they would be searching for the Pure Loves.

* * *

********

**Finally finished this. Writers block takes a toll on people's mind a lot. For everyone who said Ren and Lin Haine are the Shadow Worlders, I will say ya'll were very close. Next chapter might show Len figuring out his feelings to Rin are a lot more than he thought, and you get to meet his father and horrible step-mother. I know not all step-moms and step-dads are horrible, but I need their's to be for the story.**


	6. Love

**Hey, guys. Canano here with the newest chapter to **_**Forbidden but Pure**_**. I just wanna say that I love everyone for the support up till now. Seeing how you want to know what happens next, gets me inspired to write more. This is the longest story I've wrote in my life. On with the story. *smiles and waves* Enjoy.**

**Warning(s): Major OOCness, slight adultish themes, bloodied scenes, and language**

**Disclaimer: If I did, then I would be rich.**

* * *

**Chapter05: Love**

* * *

School was different than how I expected it to be. I mean, yeah we learned a lot more, but it didn't seem any different than home school. You had one person teaching children many subjects. The only difference was you had people you didn't know around you. I, for one, did not like the stares I got that day.

We were walking home after a big fight broke out at school. The pale boy was beating up an upper classman over his sister. The older boy apparently was harassing her or something to that nature. I didn't understand it one bit, but Rin joined in the fight also.

I looked over to her as she was staring at the ground. There was a small cut on her right cheek, and bruises were starting to form where she had been hit. "What?" she asked. I jumped out of my thoughts after hearing. "What is it, Len?" she stopped.

I looked her in the eyes, "Nothing," I began, "I just wish you didn't get caught up in that fight like you did." She gave me her pout face she had for when she was scolded by me. It was her sign of saying, 'I don't care.'

We continued walking in dead silence. I looked up at Rin, who was a few steps ahead of me, and went into deep thought. I never really noticed she had such a beautiful figure, and her aquamarine eyes had a shimmer in them I never seen before. Everything about her I looked at in a different way than usual.

"Len, which way do we go?" Rin asked, but I was in too deep of thought to answer. "Len?" she turned to me. "Are you in there, Nii-san?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? What?" I looked at her.

She gave me a look of confusion. "Which way do we go to our house?"

I looked up at both directions, and pointed to the left. "We go that way, then head straight until we reach Mrs. Kazami's house, take a right down her road, and we should be there," I explained.

"Whatever," she said. She turned around and started walking. That's when my thoughts came back. I would hate to do it, but I'll have to ask Dad about the thoughts.

We finally got home, which I thought wouldn't happen, after Rin got us lost. "We're home," we yelled into the house. No response at all. We took off our shoes before entering the hallway.

"Well, seeing as no one is here, I'm going to my room to play _Left 4 Dead 2_," Rin told me. I nodded in agreement and she went upstairs to her room.

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and a banana. That's when I saw Dad. I was about to ask him my question, but then I noticed he was with her. "I'm telling you, nothing good will come out of her. She needs to go a mental home or something," I overheard the woman. She was talking about Rin. She always talks about how Rin needed to get a doctor or something to check her mental state.

"Now, now, Rina, I know she's not the greatest of young girls, but Rin is special. She knows how to take care of herself on a certain level," Dad answered. Out of all the things he agrees on, he definitely didn't agree on taking us away from our home.

I heard that evil woman walk off. I checked, just to make sure, before I went to Dad. I noticed she was gone and took the chance. "Hey, Dad," I walked up to him.

I heard a sigh come out of his mouth. He looked up in my direction as I got my drink. "What do you want, Len?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Well, I need help with something," I told him. His motions told me he was ready to listen and give me advice. "For some reason, when we were walking home," I took another breath. "I began to look at Rin differently," I said.

"How different?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Well, I begin to notice how everything about her is beautiful and how her eyes glisten in the sunlight." His face wasn't an expression I was hoping to see. "I just want to know what it means," I explained.

He got up in a way I didn't think could happen. "You're in love with her," he said bitterly. "It's plain as day. You haven't noticed anything different about you?" he asked.

I looked in the hallway mirror. A pair of yellow butterfly wings rested on my headphones. "But how?" I looked at Dad. "How can I be in love with Rin? I love her as a sister, nothing more," I explained. _'Maybe even a little more than that,'_ I thought.

Seeing Dad's expression made me leave the room. I didn't want to be in the same room with him. Maybe I was falling for my sister. Maybe we could be more than brother and sister. No one would agree to it, and Dad is certainly going to tell that hideous woman what I said. I couldn't imagine what she might do to us.

I walked into my room, hoping to get a nap before I started on my homework. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_Rin was sitting in her room, playing her Xbox360. I walked in her room not knowing what I was doing. "Hey, Rin-Chan," I said._

"_Again, you're saying 'Rin-Chan?'" she asked._

_I laughed as she looked at me. "I only say it because I love you," I sang._

"_Y-you do?" she blushed. I smiled as I saw her blush. It was something very cute to see._

_I nodded, "I always have, Rin-Chan." I walked up to her and pulled her shirt up. "You should really buy bras instead of the sport's bras," I told her._

"_Len!" she smacked my hand away from her shirt. I managed to rip some of it off though. "This is my favorite shirt," she said._

_I looked at her, "I'm so sorry, Rin-Chan." I took the rest of her torn shirt off. "You have very beautiful skin," I felt her smooth stomach._

"_Len! Stop!" she cried, but I couldn't stop. Nothing could stop me then._

"_LEN!"_

I shot up from my bed real quickly. "What?" I looked around the room. Standing in front of my door was my loving sister, Rin. I sighed in relief, but still a little scared.

She walked into my room, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I blushed. She probably over heard my dream. She smiled, "I only say it because I love you." My blush became more noticeable when she repeated what I said in my dream.

I laughed nervously, "You heard that, huh?" She nodded silently not saying a word. "Well, I can expla-"

"No need to," she said. Her hand was on my mouth. "Who's the lucky girl to get my genius of a brother?" She asked with a creepy smile.

I swallowed nervously. I couldn't tell her it was her, because she would get grossed out. I had to think up a perfect lie, which I'm not the greatest at. "Well, it's, um… It's-"

"Len?" I looked back at the door. There was Dad, standing outside my room. I knew he would talk to me about my interest in my twin. I knew he would ask Rin to leave the room, but I didn't know my step-mother was right behind him. Which, I should have noticed.

"Rin, I need to talk to your brother. Alone," he looked over to Rin.

Rin looked at him, then at me. "Is there something I should know about? 'Cause if it's about me I wanna hear it," she said plainly. "Plus, I don't wanna talk to the bitch behind you," Rin looked at our step-mom. I followed her gaze. She was staring angrily at Rin and me.

I sighed, "I'll help ya with your homework later, Rin." She gave me a smile and ran out, passing our step-mother quickly.

Dad then closed the door.

* * *

~(Luka's POV)~

~(Haine House)~

Ren had invited me over for supper. I took the offer mostly because he was my friend, but also because Miku wasn't able to escape her brother's sight. "Thanks for inviting me. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't," I laughed.

Ren looked over at me, "I'm glad I could help, but I was hoping you didn't have plans anyway." He took a quick glance at Lin. "I need your help finding the murderer, or murderers, that killed Lin and mine's parents," he seemed determined.

I thought about it for a minute or so. "I'll be happy to help. They ay have been the ones who killed my parents also," I gave him a smile. He smiled back and grasped his left wrist. I saw the pain he went through, and picked up one his random wrist bands off the floor. "Take this Ren," I gave it to him.

"Thanks, Luka," he put the band on. "I needed that," he smiled. We both moved our gaze to Lin. Her small figure was curled up into a ball.

Ren and Lin's symbol were in the worst place you could find them. Ren's symbol was located on his wrist. That's why he has to wear a jacket, long sleeved shirts, or a wrist band everyday. Lin's was located on the back of her neck. I felt sorry for her cause she had to wear turtle necks or wear a hoodie with her hood up. I felt bad for them.

I took my book out, "maybe my book can help us." Ren looked at it then at me as I opened it. "Let's see here," I flipped through the pages. "What's this?" I stopped on a page I never seen before.

Ren took a look at it, "looks like your book added another page." We looked at each other then back at the book.

"It must be in Shadow World writing, 'cause I can't even read it," I skimmed over the page. "It's difficult to read it."

Ren took a good long look at it. "Lin might be able to read it. Mother taught her a thing or two with this writing," he explained. "Lin, we need you for a minute, please."

Lin raised her head up and looked at us. Her face was red from her crying, her hair covered her left eye like usual, and she seemed like a scared rabbit. Even though she was going through all that, she slowly crawled towards us. "Y-yes, R-R-Ren?" Did I forget to mention she stammers due to her shyness and insecurity over herself? If not, you know now.

I smiled, "Could you help us read something? You don't have to if you don't want to." Lin thought for a brief second and took the book.

She read over it several times. "You can write it down if you want, Lin-Chan," Ren smiled. Lin looked at him and blushed. Yes Ren and Lin Haine are incest. They love each other dearly and I've supported them throughout their time together.

I took out some sheets of paper and handed them over to Lin. "You can write on this, and, if you don't have one, use my pen or pencil," I explained. She smiled shyly and nodded.

She put the book down and started writing down some words. Never in my life have I seen someone write so much just to translate it for her friend and brother. "I-I believe I fi-fi-finished it," she gave Ren the paper.

Ren read the translation, "On the blackest night, I will rise and so will my female twin. We are the shadows that stalk our prey with sly murderous eyes. As we cut into their flesh, their repulsive pleading and bargaining ending in complete failure. When we are seen it's like looking into the eyes of death. We feel no pity as our victims lie in pain and misery." He finished the first paragraph. Lin had covered her ears as I took the paper.

I read off the second paragraph, "My sister is yandere when we get together. She is also sadistic to the torturing souls we find. She's the one who likes prey that run in fear. It makes her appetite grow as she sees their screaming amp up. I love my darling sister when she's covered in blood. We always had to clean up before dinner, which made her irritated. I love it when she's like that. She stabbed a bloodied knife into me after dinner. I smiled as the warm red liquid ran down my pants leg. Her kisses trailed my neck and her tongue licked the blood from my stomach."

Ren gave a disgusted look, "What is wrong with this person?" I only shrugged. "Please, stop reading it."

I laughed, "I am. I can't even handle reading the rest off." I took a sip of my water. "Mind if I stay here tonight?"

Ren and Lin looked at each other. "We don't mind," Ren smiled. Lin agreed and went into a room. "She's fixing the guest room."

I smiled, "She doesn't have to do that." I got up and walked to the room to help.

* * *

~(Unknown's POV)~

~(Shadow World)~

* * *

"My, my, my, Zatsune."

Miku turned to see Zenna sitting in her chair. "Oh, I didn't notice. I was too busy figuring out how the hell you got in here," she laughed.

Zenna smiled sadistically, "Look, we can talk here or we can talk in my circus. Your choice."

"Let me see," she began to think. "How about… What's the words? Um… Oh yeah. NO WHERE!" Miku shouted.

Zenna snapped her fingers and they transported to Zenna's circus. "Welcome to the Dark Wood Circus, home of the children abandoned by God," she smiled.

"You mean home of the kids you cut up and turned them into deformed freaks for your own entertainment," Miku grumbled.

"What was that, Zatsune? I couldn't quite hear ya," she smiled.

Miku sighed and shook her head. She refused to talk to Zenna any longer. Though, she knew that would be nearly impossible, but she still tried.

"Poochie got your tongue?" Zenna asked. "He's been very hungry lately."

Miku glared at her. She stood up and heard Zenna whistle. All of the sudden, a pair of stitched up arms held her from the back. "What the hell?"

"My children are very obedient. I'm so proud of them," she laughed. "Don't hurt her too much you two," Miku turned to see two twins sewn together by their shoulders. Stitches were almost everywhere on them. "Poor dearies can't keep themselves together," Zenna sighed, "but Mommy here keeps them in shape."

"Yeah," Miku looked away in disgust, "they're not your real children. You just call them your children so you won't have to keep searching for new victims." Zenna flinched, "I hit the hammer on the nail." Miku got out of the two stitched up twins and tore their heads off. "If they ever touch me again, I'm pulling their hearts out and feeding them to my pet snake," she glared.

Zenna ran to the two heads, "My poor, poor deformed babies." She picked their heads up, "Mommy will fix you right away. Flower, get their body for me," a small flower child ran out and grabbed the twins' body.

Miku left Zenna and her "children" soon after. She teleported home by Taito's power. "Why the Hell does Zenna always do that? It makes no Freaking sense," she spat out.

Taito glared at her, "You woke e up, because Zenna took you to her circus?"

Miku gave him a silent beg to not kill her. "She gets those, those, those deformed things to grab me," she shivered. "I mean, I wanna have sex as much as the next girl, but not with any of Zenna's 'children,'" she explained.

Taito just sighed, "Go to bed. Tomorrow you will head out to the human world along with your brother and some of the finest hunters in our world."

"Yes, Grandfather," Miku bowed and went to bed.

A young woman stared in her crystal ball. "If both Zatsunes are going, then Taito must really need the Pure Loves. That means his time is running short, and that's good for you two," she explained.

A young boy and his twin hid in the shadows. Their golden eyes showed their happiness. "If Taito is dying, then now is the perfect time for us to catch the Pure Loves and kill that son of a bitch for good, and no one could stop us," the brother laughed.

"Then, we would take over and rule this pathetic world and return its glory of killing back. This world has gotten to soft with Taito under rule. It would be a shame if our dragon wasn't fed a royal treat," the sister smiled. "That would be a lovely sight to watch. Taito's body being torn apart and crushed under his large grueling teeth."

The woman smiled, "You little sadists. I can't get you two to stop talking about inflicting pain on others."

The two siblings smiled, "You can never get to stop talking about it." They laugh sadistically. "Taito will never know what will hit him," they said in unison.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read more? I do wanna announce that I'm the new drum major of my high school band. I'm so happy. Review if you want. I'm not gonna force ya'll to. Hope ya'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Let me know if I need to change the rating.**


	7. Kagane

***Trumpet plays out of tune* Yeah, not the best idea. *laughs nervously* I'm a saxophone player, not a trumpet player. I'm so happy that people like this story, and now it's time for Canano to introduce her latest edition to Forbidden but Pure. Ya'll know what's funny? I don't even know what's gonna happen next. *smiles* Brain does, but I don't. Who wants a cookie? I have too many for me and the Vocaloids. *smiles* Enjoy~**

**This chapter is all about the Shadow World. Thought I'd tell everyone before they read this.**

**Warnings: Major OOCness, yaoi, yuri, twincest, a helpless Kaito, and language.**

**Disclaimer: *Looks at the creators of Vocaloid and the authors of the songs and smiles* I don't own anything but the plot, I swear.**

* * *

Chapter06: Kagane

* * *

Taito paced around the room, waiting for his grandchildren and four others to enter. He heard the door creek open. "You're all late," he growled as he sat on his throne.

Six people entered the room silently and bowed before him. "We apologize for our late arrival, Master Taito," a young blond answered.

Taito stared down at them. "Neru, do I have to remind you that your life is on the line here? As I recall you have no point staying alive right now," he smiled. "How about I kill you right now? Sounds easier than sending you up there to die," he saw the look on Neru's face.

Miku looked at Neru then at Taito, "Grandfather, Neru was chosen by Mikuo for her keen eyes." Taito nodded to the understanding.

He looked at the other three. "Seems we have a fine line of hunters and seekers here. Temptation, mistress of seduction and manipulation, your ability will help us in more ways than one," Temptation bowed in response. Taito examined the next one. "Ah, Lily, one of our most honored spies up in the human world. I believe your findings are exciting," he smiled.

Lily bowed, "Ever since entering that distasteful world, I've lived with a family of six as a spy to Lord Taito. Today my 'brother,' Gakupo, was talking to a tealette and a traitor I believe. They were Hatsune, Miku and Megurine, Luka. Luka was discussing about her mother's wishes to keep people safe. I suspect she still has the book we need, Lord Taito."

Taito took the information in, "So, she is still alive and has the book?" Lily nodded and Taito smiled, "Good. I was hoping she had it." He looked at the last one. "My dear brother, Akaito, why were you picked?"

Akaito glared at him, "I'm still searching for him. I wasn't picked, Taito, I came to ask you if I can go with the others."

Taito thought for a minute, "Let's see. Um… No!" Akaito gave him a death look. "Now leave and let me do my job," he ordered.

Akaito left and cursed under his breath. As he walked out something stopped him. He looked to his left. "I know you're there. No point in hiding."

A young twelve-year-old boy stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Akaito," he smiled. "So sorry you can't go up to the human world," he walked up to Akaito.

Akaito rolled his eyes, "You and your sister aren't going either. I hope you know that."

"Who do you think locked the South Forbidden Gate?" Akaito turned toward the voice. A young twelve-year-old girl walked behind him. "It'll unlock once we step in front of it. Zenna helped us and Mistress Yokune gave us all the tools we need. We'll be on our way when everyone else is up and out," she sang.

Akaito thought long and hard for a minute. He knew the two twins were trouble to start with, but they did have access to the human world. "Give me two reasons I should go with you demons," he demanded.

The sister smiled, "I believe you are looking for someone, no? There's you one reason." She turned her back to him. He noticed her symbol covered most of her back. "I had to cut this dress a little more than needed, but that's what I get for being born with it on my back," she giggled.

"The second reason, I believe, cannot be revealed to you at this moment. We told one pregnant woman this reason and she fled from us. Well, we didn't tell, but our mother and father did. I would suggest you join us if you want to search for your brother," the brother explained.

Akaito gave a long thought to his decision. "You two can count me in," the twins smiled, "but I want to meet this 'Mistress Yokune' of yours."

"We can arrange that," they sang. One snap of the boy's fingers and they were teleported to the outskirts of Taito's kingdom.

Akaito took in his surroundings as the twins wandered around. He noticed a small abandoned cottage stood in the dead center of the quiet piece of land. "Such an old building for a woman such as your 'mistress' to live in," he spoke.

"Oh, this house?" the girl asked. Akaito nodded in response, "She prefers this place than those in that kingdom of Taito's." She held up a small bloodied dagger and smiled, "Can't wait for tonight."

Akaito looked at the young girl in confusion. "What happens tonight?"

Her brother wrapped his arms around her waist, "It'll be Mistress Yokune's first time out of the cottage-"

"And our first time helping a weakling like you find someone," she finished. "Also, we're getting a real treat soon." She cleaned off her dagger as her brother kissed her neck. "Don't make me stab you again," she looked at him. "You know how I get when you try to do this."

Akaito rolled his eyes, "Can I meet this woman now?"

The twins looked at Akaito. "Right now," they sighed, "she will call us in if she needs us."

As if on cue, a young girl with tanned skin, long light violet hair in two pigtails, emotionless violet eyes, and rose red lips walked up. "Mistress Yokune is ready to see you. Also, Master and Mistress Kasane have stepped out today," she bowed. Akaito took notice of her outfit. It was short enough to be a ballerina dress, but he saw it was her maid uniform. Most of her uniform's color consisted of deep violet and white, it was laced in the front and back, and she seemed comfortable in it.

"C'mon, Akaito!" the boy yelled. He and his sister were following the maid as Akaito was watching her.

"Sir and Madame Kagane brought a guest with them?" she asked.

The girl slammed the maid's head against the wall, "Yamine, you are not to speak to us when a guest is around!" Yamine apologized silently.

She stopped at a large door after a few minutes of silence. Akaito took notice that the cottage was much larger than it was on the outside. "Mistress Yokune is beyond these doors. She asks for our guests to be silent during the procedure," she bowed.

The two Kagane twins and Akaito stood at the door. Yamine opened the door and a tall woman stood before them. The Kaganes bowed to the young woman as Akaito soon followed. "No need to bow. I hate that formal crap. Stand up," she said. The twins and Akaito stood up.

"Does that mean, Mistress Yokune, you wish for us to call you Ruko?" the twins asked in unison.

Akaito examined the Kaganes mistress thoroughly. She seemed quite tall for a young lady, but something else stood out. He couldn't put his finger on it. "As you know, my maids are all human. So, they can't hurt us. Second of all, I would love for you to call me my first name," she explained. Akaito took notice of her symbol. It was located on her shoulder.

"Yes, Ruko," they said. Akaito examined the room. It was fairly dark with a few candles lit here and there. The room almost resembled a witch's room. There were filled hazelnut bookshelves high as the ceiling, a single black cauldron sat on top of the elevated floor in the middle, and a red carpet surrounded the stone elevated floor. Four tables were set up on the left and right side of the stone floor, two or three wooden chairs sat at each table, and different items and spell books lay on the table.

"Who do we have here?" she smiled. She pointed her index finger at Akaito and he was hoist to the air in front of her. "A brother of Taito's I assume. Did he send you?" she glared fiercely at him.

Akaito gulped in terror. He knew not to mess with a woman with strong magical abilities. He stared at her and found the courage to speak, "If that was the case, I wouldn't be with these two demons." She nodded in assurance. "I came here so I can find my lost brother. I have to know he's alive or-or-or something."

"Rui, hand me my staff. I have some work to do," Ruko watched the young sister get her long black staff. It was decorated with silver lining, a single blue gem rested on top of it, and a silver dragon appeared to be surrounding the gem defensively. "I shall see what I can do. It's not every day you meet a sorceress with my abilities," she smiled.

Akaito watched as she recited an ancient spell. His eyes widened as an enormous black and dark blue dragon appeared. He tried to understand the words Ruko had chanted. It was too late, as the dragon rushed out of the little cottage. "Where is it-"

"To find your brother of course," she sang. "He can only understand the ancient Shadow World language. It's a wonder why you haven't learned it," she sighed.

Rui smiled at the corner, "Hello, Zenna."

"Hello, my child," Akaito watched as the woman walked out. "I trust this is important. I left all my children alone," he noticed her eyes gazed at him with anger. He knew to never insult Zenna or the prisoners she called her children, but her demented mind created the circus everyone in the Shadow World knew and loved.

Ruko sat in her chair. "I hate the clothes I have to wear," she looked at Akaito. "I have your bastard of a brother to thank," he noticed her fists clenched. Akaito could understand her pain. Sorcerers and sorceresses had to wear clothes entirely different to others. A sorcerer had to wear a long black robe and still had to reveal his symbol, but a sorceress had the worst kind of clothes to wear. They have to wear black jagged dresses. They didn't have a choice of the clothes. Taito handed them the dress or robe and said to wear it. Ruko's dress had the concept of the sorceress's dress. The jagged edges made her right leg show, the collar was an extremely low V-neck, her breasts were revealed more than she had wished them to, and the dress was sleeveless.

Akaito apologized to her. "If I had a say in it, you and all the others like you could wear what your heart desires," he said. Ruko only smirked. Akaito didn't notice the anger in her smile and smiled back at her.

A loud gong vibrated the whole room. "It is time, Zenna," Ruko stood up. "Rui, Rei, Akatio, follow us to the Southern Gate. We must hurry." She quickly walked out of the room. Akaito and the two Kagane twins scurried behind Zenna and Ruko.

They entered another chamber like room, but in the middle was a painted circular symbol. Akaito studied the glow of the symbol as Ruko enchanted the room. "Is that a teleportation circle?" he asked.

Zenna looked over at him, "Oh, so you have knowledge of magic? I thought everyone, but us and other sorcerers and sorceresses knew about these symbols." She walked up to him and backed away in fright. "D-d-don't tell me you're a sorcerer," she stuttered.

Akaito smiled, "No, but my mother was one. I sadly didn't get her magical abilities." He examined Zenna's movements carefully as he finished explaining. "Plus, what good would it be to have magic, huh?"

"Everything, actually," Ruko stated plainly. Her blue eye closed, "Do you know how to mark a sorceress or sorcerer, Akaito?" He shook his head and she showed him her red eye, "Most sorcerers and sorceresses have black hair, but that's not always the case."

He examined the room and Ruko as she continued explaining. "My mother did have the same red eye as you, Ruko, but I swear I'm not a sorcerer," he said.

"Ruko, we must get to the gate. We are in a hurry," Zenna cut in. Ruko gave Akaito a rather unfriendly glance before starting up the teleportation circle. "That's better."

Akaito saw a white flash before he could even blink. When his vision and focus started clearing up, he noticed they were at the South Forbidden Gate. "Enjoyed the trip?" He looked over at Ruko. She was giving him the same smirk she gave him before. "I believe you've never teleported before. Correct?"

He only nodded. His voice would not come out. A small giggle came from Rui as he tried to speak. He glared fiercely at her as she held up her dagger. "They casted a spell so you wouldn't speak. We don't want Taito to know we're leaving. That would ruin all the fun," she explained.

Ruko snapped her fingers as her staff turned into a pen. "You'll have to be a mute up there, Sweetheart. So sorry," she smiled. He didn't think she really meant to apologize for his voice gone. "Your voice is in this necklace right here," she held up a black chain necklace. "You may wear it, but you still won't be able to speak," she paused. "At least, not until you find your brother that is."

Rei looked up at the massive black steel gate. He smiled as the doors slowly began to open. "It's time," he smiled. They all began to walk into the gate. They were out of the Shadow World but entered the human world.

* * *

**I hate writer's block. It took so long to figure out how this would end up, but I got it. Yay me. I hope this story goes well. Let me know what you think. I love all your wonderful responses. Cya next time. *waves***


End file.
